La vida de Tenten vista de otra manera
by Tenten Chunnin
Summary: <html><head></head>HECHO POR: Diana Tepal y Temishi.</html>
1. Cap1 La Bienvenida

DI: Hahaha me eh tardado en hacer este fic pero porfin lo termine

TE: Si claro si te la pasaste durmiendo

DI: Hay vamos cayate solo me dormi un poco

TE: Ummmm... no fue poco

DI: Hay mejor empesemo.

(DIARIO)

Hoy es un dia maravilloso ya que hoy empiezan las clases para poder ser una kunoichi,an pasado 5 años 1/2 desde que mi mamà murio, aaaaa *suspiro* e querido con ancias saber mucho sobre ella, pero mi papà no quiere nisiquiera hablar de ella ya que siempre me cambia de conversacion o me ignora T^T...

(REALIDAD)  
>-Tenten apurate, se te va hacer tarde!<br>- Ya voy!,

/mente/

/ ash yo que queria seguir escribiendo pero bueno ya que, es mi primer dia y no quisiera llegar tarde o lo que es peor no llegar T.T/

Tenten se levanta de su escritorio, cierra su diario y se va.

-Porque tardabas tanto?  
>-Por narda^^ ,bueno me tengo que ir.<br>-Cuidate y no agas travesuras en tu primer dia!^^ -Hay papà es mi primer dia y no creo poder hacer ninguna.

Tenten sale de su casa y se dirigen a la escuela, donde encuentra a varias ni as de su edad pero no le toma importancia y se va directamente a unas listas para ver en que salon estaba.

-Bueno veamos se supone que es 1 nivel pero esta hacia direcion de derecha luego izquierda, dos salones y ahi tengo que llegar =_=! puff aver si no me pierdo.

Tenten avanza hacia la derecha luego izquierda pasa dos salones y se pone enfrente del tercero.

-Bueno creo que este es el salon, ahora debo entrar =_=!puff Tenten se sienta a lado de una ni a con cabello amarillo y no tan largo ni corto y nota que son puras mujeres las que estan y todas en silencio hasta que ...  
>-Buenos dias ni as y bienvenidas al instituto de Ninjas seccion Kunoichis todas-Gracias^^ :) ^^

-Bueno primero me precentare yo y despues ustedes,bueno yo me llamo Kurenai Yuhi y voy hacer su nueva maestra titular,a mi me gusta el pulpo salado y el ramen, no me gusta las comidas muy refrigeradas , yo estudie en este mismo instituto, sali como una buena kunoichi y despues me forme como ninja pase de ser un gennin a chunnin y despues a jounnin y me solicitaron en ser maestra para poder ense arles a ustedes todo lo que se trata de ser una gran kunoichi^^ bien ahora van ustedes, empecemos por...

observa la lista que tenia en las manos

-Por... Hinata hyuuga

-Etto ^/^ yo..bi..en..soy...Hina...ta..hyuuga..

Asi fueron precentandoce una por una hasta que la sensei kurenai decidio mostrarles todo el instituto y cada una observo que era enome pero la mayoria la ocupaba la seccion de ninjas.

-Este instituto ni as esta dividido en varias partes como:  
>SECCION A OS Kunoichis 7 - 9 Ninjas 10-12 Genin 13-14 Chunin 15-16 Jonin 17-18 -Uff de vuelta en el salon, entren todas porque necesito contarles algunas cosas sobre como pueden ser las mejores kunoichis.<p>

1 : necesitan habilidades para esconderse, correr, escapar, empesar hacer pociciones de manos para jutsu, armas entre otras cosas.  
>2 : No tener miedo a nada ni a nadie y bloquear sentimientos.<br>3 Ayudar y Convivir con un equipo -Bueno pero en nuestro caso tendremos que tener materias especificas como:  
>Deportes Biologia Matematicas Historia Una ni a de cabello rosado pregunta -Maestra una pregunta. levantando la mano<p>

-Dime sakura

-En que nos puede servir la biologia

-bueno la biologia nos sirve para saber varias cosas del cuerpo pero en nuestro caso nos sirve para poder controlar el chakra.

Tenten queria preguntar algo pero le dio pena que no lodijo y en cuanto se armo de valor y ya hiba a levantara la mano suena el timbre

-Bueno chicas es hora del receso, espero que se diviertan

/MENTE DE TENTEN aaa yo que queria preguntar algo, bueno ya que sera despues/

Sakura se acerca a Tenten

-Hola oye quieres comer con migo?  
>-^^ si, sakura pero tambien hay que invitar a mas ni as para no estar tan solas En eso ven y todas las ni as estaban en grupos platicando, menos una que era la ni a de cabello rubio por lo cual se llamaba Ino.<p>

-Porque no a ella

-Vale

-Oye Ino quieres comer con nosotras?  
>-Por supuesto -Bien creo que solo seremos 3 Tenten queria charlas pero no sabia de que hasta que se le ocurrio una idea<p>

-mmmm porque no platicamos de nuestros clanes

-por supuesto, asi nos conoceriamos mejor, que dices Sakura ?  
>-esque no se -como que no sabes?<br>-esque tengo prohibido hablar de eso -ok no te preocupes no pasa nada -quien empieza?=?  
>Un momento de silencio -Porque no tu Ino - esta bien +_+ pues yo soy del clan Yamanaka que puede controlar las mentes o algo asi y tambien soy del clan Uchiha por lo tanto pues cuando cresca tendre el famoso Sharingan, vivo con mis padres y tengo un amigo llamado Sasuke,te va Tenten.<p>

-mmm pues a mi ...como empezare...pues...vivo con mi padre ya que mi madre murio a los 2 a os despues de que yo naci,no tengo ningun amigo varon ya que acavo de mudarme hace 3 a os y pues mi padre no me deja salir mucho,no tengo apellido ya que en el clan de mi padre solo se le puede poner apellido al hombre y ala mujer no hasta que se case, no soy de aca de konoha son de la aldea de la niebla y ya.  
>-bueno que quieren hacer ahora?<br>-pues...hay que seguir platicando -sobre que -porque los ni os no tienen una escuela como nosotras?  
>-buena pregunta Ino -A lo mejor es porque solo queren escoger a las mejores alumnas para poder ser ninjas o algo parecido -tu cres eso Sakura?<br>-Pues si,si no que podria hacer -y tu Tenten -alomejor como todo poder alomejor piensan que deverian entrenar mas a las mujeres para un apoyo del hombre o algo asi.

Asi siguieron las preguntas tras preguntas sobre los ni os y entonces suena el timbre

-aaaaaaaaaaa!x.x -que duro suena

-si Tenten, hasta parece que me estoy quedando sorda

-ummmmm ahora entiendo porque?  
>-porque que '?<br>-porque estamos debajo del timbre

-bueno pues hay que ir al salon Entran al salon y encuentran a la maestra kurenai con pergaminos y armas

-Bueno, chicas pues hoy a esta hora les toca Deportes y veremos el uso de pergaminos y armas, asi que sugiero que todo mundo salga al patio.  
>Ya todas en el patio -bueno ni as, empesamos<p>

-siiii! todas -entonces cada una pongase enfrente de un tronco

-ahora les mostrare un arma muy sencilla y la mas usada, esta se llama kunai es muy inofenciva acomparacion de las otras, ahora esta se agarra asi, cada una agarre una i tomenla como yo lo ago hay varias formas de agarrar y aventar una es la puedes agarrar de forma que tu mano cubra la parte de abajo, otra es poner tu dedo dentro del oyito que esta mas abajo de este modo puede ser un poco mas comodo para garrar y aventar al igual que el otro intentelo encestar el el punto rojo que este en el tronco.

Despues de entrenar estos movimientos y de intentar encestar la maestra revisa a todas las chicas

-veo que a muchas aun no les sale, pero es hora de entrar al salon y seguir con su otra clase Ya en el salon -Ahora les toca historia

-hoy chicas hablaremos de los tipos de clanes como es su historia y algunos que otros jutsus que usan Despues de varias explicaciones porfin tocan el timbre para salir

-bueno chicas es hora salir recojan sus cosas y salen Tenten salio con Ino , Sakura y se dirigian cada quien a su casa

-bueno hasta ma ana Tenten y Sakura -hasta ma ana Ino sigieron caminando

-hasta mañana Tenten

-hasta mañana sakura y siguio caminando

-ya llegue -como te fue en tu primer dia

-bueno pues...U.U...muy bien!^^ fue muy divertido, mi maestra se llama kurenai yuhi y tengo 2 amigas que se llamam Ino y Sakura la maestra nos saco a deportes y luego tomamos historia

-bueno, lo importante esque te divertiste

-que hisite de comer

-ramen y volitas de arroz -mmmmm que rico Tenten estaba contenta porque por primera vez su padre lo veia contento y porque la estaba dejando venirce a su casa ella sola

-acabe de comer

-lava tus platos antes de subir a tu cuarto

-si Tenten termino de lavar sus platos y subio a su cuarto

(DIARIO)  
>Lo siento mucho por ya no escribir y la verdad es que quiero saber porque razon murio mi mama hoy fue mi mejor dia ya que mipadre porfin me deja salir sola tambiem porque hoy tuve clases geniales y mi maestra se llama kurenai yuhi y porque tengo 2 amigas que se llaman Ino y Sakura ellas son muy buenas conmigo y estoy segura de que me llevare con ellas,bueno a quien te dejo porque debo de hacer mis tareas y escombrar mi cuarto entre otras cosas Despues de que Tenten termino sus tarea ordeno su cuarto se ba o se fue a dormir muy feliz.<p>

DI: Bueno hasta aqui mi primer capitulo...

TE: Diras nuestro primer capitulo

DI: Hay vas a volver a empezar

(golpes y gritaderas)

Narrador: estas palabras fueron omitidas, por que... bueno ustedes se imaginaran. =) ha...ha...ha =_=! comenten

DI Y TE: NOOOO! aun no se vayan T^T

Narrador: Sayonara !=)


	2. Chapter 2

D:Aqui esta mi segundo capitulo me tarde un poco en subirlo por pensar en que poner hehehe

T: Si claro lo vas a hacer descansando y durmiendo en tu cuarto

D:ohhh vas a empezar otra vez

T:esque gamas me das creditos

D: bueno Temishi tambien...

T: **GOLPE**

D: porque hiciste eso, ahora si no te la perdono

Narrador: mejor continuamos leyendo el segundo capitulo que es SUEÑO TRAS SUEÑO

(sueño)

-Donde estoy

-Tenten! Tenten! con voz escalofriante

-Quien eres?

Tenten voltea y ve a una cara escalofriante y de pronto

-aaaaaaaaa! .Asustada Tenten se le vanta de golpe de su cama

-Que pasa Tenten dijo su padre

-Nada solo fue una pesadilla, pero estoy bien

-Bueno, de todos modos ya preparate tienes que ir a la escuela

-HI!

Tenten se prepara para ir a la escuela y baja a desayunar

-Que hay para desayunar? que huele tan rico

-Licuado de platano y unos huevos estrellados :)

-Mmmmm que rico :9

-Por cierto que soñabas, que estabas muy asustada

-Eso no importa :) ni siquiera lo quiero recordar era demasiado horrible ese sueño, es mejor que me valla a la escuela.

-Esta bien ,cuidate

-Si igualmente padre

Tenten se dirige a la escuela y se encuentra con Sakura y luego Ino, una vez llegando a la escuela vieron algo raro, pero no sabia que.

-Hay algo raro

-No lo creo Tenten

-Yo lo veo igual

-No chicas en verdad hay algo raro

Tenten empezo a recordar su sueño y empezó a temblar

-Tenten Porque lloras? dijo Sakura

-No lo se

-Vamos rapido al salon antes de que cierren. Dijo Ino

Las 2 -Hi

Tenten seguia caminando pero aun sabia que algo andaba mal pero no sabia que

-Buenos dias chicas

-Buenos dias maestra kurenai

-Hoy vamos a ver matematicas

-Maestra

-Si Ino

-para que nos sirve las matematicas en esto?

-Pues para saber la longitud, distancia, etc y tambien para saber como, cuando y donde hay personas

-y esta vez que vamos hacer

-Vamos a ver longitud

Tenten seguia temblando de miedo y sudando frio, despues de media hora sono un timbre muy agudo y molesto

-Que es eso sensei?

-Arrodillense todas

-Porque?

-solo aganlo

Todas se arrodillaron menos Tenten, Sakura e Ino le gritaban para que se arrodillara pero Tenten no hacia caso estaba perdida y temblaba mucho, cuando de repente abren la puerta del salon lentamente y Tenten se arrodilla lentamente observando quien era.

-Estas bien Tenten

-aa?

-No agas ruido shhhh

-Hay alguien viene

-Agachen la cabeza. Dijo Sakura

Tenten hizo caso a Sakura cuando derrepente

-Tu. Apuntando con el dedo hacia Tenten

-Eehhh?

Tenten volteay ve al mismo hombre de sus sueños

-Hay devera tu mama no perdio el tiempo

.De que hablas?, mi madre esta muerta

-Acaso nadie te habia dicho nada

-Pues mi padre no quiere hablar de ello

-Ya veo, porque no me acompañas

-Tenten ve con el. Dijo Kurenai

Tenten no queria ir con el pues le daba mal espina y miedo ala vez porque era exactamente el hombre de su sueños, con esos ojos de serpiente

-Pero...

-Tenten tienes que ir con el

-Esta bien

Se dirigeron a una mansion subterranea en medio del bosque era tal cual en su sueño osea el mismo lugar

-Donde estamos?

-En tu futuro entrenamiento

-Que?

-Se supone que no devo decirlo

-Y entonces para que me tragiste

-Para contarte algo sobre tu madre

-Que?

-Pues tu mamà estaba con migo hace muchos años entrenando, pero se tuvo que casr y tenerte a ti, asi que ella ps diremso que perdio la vida en un axidente por protegerte a ti

-Quee? de que hablasY.Y tu, tu mataste a mi madre?

-Pues algo asi

-Sabes cuanto eh sufrido sin una madre

-CALLATE! que si lo se pero te estoy entregando el mismo sufrimiento que ella me hizo a mi, asi que tendre que matarte a ti tambien!

Tenten hecha 2 pasos hacia atrás

-Que? no no lo agas

Tenten asustada corre y en eso siente algo punteagudo y filoso en su espalda y un terrible dolor y en eso...dewspierta en su cuarto en su cama con los ojos llorosos su papà entra corriendo a su cuarto y nota que esta llorando

-Que te pasa Tenten

-=( Soñe feo

-Soñe que un hombre con estilo de serpiente me contaba demamà y luego me queira matar pero no sabia donde ocultarme.

Una serpiente blanca pasa por debajo de la cama de Tenten hacia la puerta sin ser notada

-Orochimaru. Dijo su papà Con voz muy baja

-dijiste algo papà?

-Nooo nada

-Ya preparate para ir a la escuela

-Me acompañaras durante el camino

-claro :)

-Gracias

Su papa sale del cuarto y dice

Ahora que quieres con mi hija Orochimaru ?, no te basto con matar a mi esposa U.U

Su papà lloraba recordando a la mamà de tenten hasta que escucha que va bajando Tenten y se seca las lagrimas

-Ya estoy lista

-Toma tu licuadoy tu pan

-hi

Tenten termino de desayunar y se fue con su papà a la escuela

-Bueno Tenten llegamos ahora entra a tu salon y yo voy a ir a la casa a recoger unas cosas y luego a comprar

-Esta bien

Tenten entra al salon y se siente a un lado de la pared

-Te pasa algo Tenten? dijo sakura

-No nada

-segura

-si segura . Sonriendo un poco preocupada

-Esta bien

-Oye no sabes porque no a llegado Ino?

-No no lo se

Tocaron el timbre para la primera clase y no llegaba la maestra hasta 20 min. Despues

-Buenos dias niñas, perdon por llegar tarde pero tenìa que hacer unas cosas y les informo que Ino, no va a venir por algun tiempo

Tenten no sabia que hacer si pensar en su sueño o en que le paso a Ino, asi que pasaron sus clases pensando en realidad si su sueño era verdadero o como todos llegan a decir que los sueños son mentiras,llego Tenten a su casa, comio con su padre y fue a su cuarto hacer alga o de tarea y despues se acosto en su cama mirando el techo diciendo que quien era ese hombre,que queria, si lo que le dijo era verdad, se desespero tanto que grito y derrepente escucha que suben las escaleras y se va a su escritorio.

-Tenten ¿que haces?

-Tarea ¿por?

-porque necesito que salgas un momento a distraerte ps te siento muy tensa

-porque dices eso?

-porque desde aya abajo se escucha como gritas y empiezas hablar sola

-Esta bien pero donde iria?

-Pues corre a visitar a una de tus amigas comprate un helado o algo asi.

-Esta bien solo acavo esto.

Tenten se apresura a terminar bien su tarea para poder salir y distraerse un rato

-Termine!

-Bueno tomadinero y corre a distraerte te ara un bien

-Esta bien, bueno nos vemos al rato.

Tenten sale de su casa y quiere ir por un pastelillo de chocolate despues de ir a comprar va a un rio que esta a 20 calles de su casa

-Que bonito :)

-Ashuu!

Tenten asustada grita

-Quien anda ahi ?

-Etto /mente/me habra descubierto/

-Muetrate

Tenten muy asustada no estaba segura de lo que habia dicho ya que a su mente le vino su sueño , cuando de rrepente observa bien y a un lado de un arbol sale una niña con cabello azulado obscuro y ojos grises

-AH? lo siento por gritarte

-Etto...NO ...lo siento... yo … por...asustarte

-Eres muy timida

-Etto...

-Bueno eso no importa

-AAA?

-Yo me llamo Tenten :) y tu?

-YO...me … me llamo...hi...hinata ^/^

T:Hasta aqui mi segundo capitulo no se pierdan el otra y comenten para ver que tal

D: ooo vaya todavia que me dejas el ojo morado todavia no me das cretidos a mi

T:aaaa mira quien habla la que antes hacia lo mismo

D: no es gusto

T: claro que si

D:no

T: si

Narrador: esta historia siempre es igual bueno sayonara y no se pierdan el otro

D y T: Noooo esperen todavia no terminamos

N: SAYONARA!:


End file.
